This is Madness!
by Clonegirl66
Summary: A young volunteer girl from Russia assists Germany at a world conference. And all the male Countries have a very close eye on her. Later on she discovers that she isn't the only one involved in another sinister plan of destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Start of the New Day at the World Confrence!**

-Saturday May 29th 1920, Noon-

POV ME!

The day went by on a normal sunny day with the countless Countries beganing to start the World Confrence. The Main topic was of cource the repair damages of Europe and Germany which he hired a volunteer worker to resolve some of his anger issues. Some time in the Confrence room everyone started going in. Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were worried about Russia today, but this was no regular day of being frightened. This time he seemed...happy? This was about a young Russian girl with long Midnight Blue hair that almost touches her lower back. Her name is Anastaysia Draganov, she's a charming young girl about 19 with her dark purple business suit that her skirt kindof shows her knees. Back then no girl as young as her had to wear such a provocitive outfit, but this is the 1920s and the fasion from the US Spread to Russia (yeah for history facts! Not really i have no idea what i'm doing). Her driver pulls her to the front door, and pays the cab driver $10 before she can enter the building.

Anastaysia:* _Hurring up the stairs with confidence. She then enters by the two door building and every male countries including Sweden for some weird reason immediatly stares at her as if she has something on her face, and yes she was named after the Russian Royal families daughter because of some blood relations with her own family..just a little hint. _* Oh my gosh, why are so many boy's staring at me? *Blushing and whispering to herself*_ With her not-so-thick Russian accent_

Germany: Oh good._ As he comes up to her_ You're here miss Draganov. Listen I need your help with the papers in the Confrence room. Can you handle a good amount of papers?

Anastaysia: Sure...also why are all the boy's staring at me for? don't tell me I got Pasta sause on my face! _Randomly gets her mini mirror from her purse and sure enough..nothing. She puts down the mirror until a Red Headed Italian appears in front of her_.

Italy Veneziano: Aren't you too pretty to eat Pasta?

Anastaysia: Oh my *Blushes a little*uuuhhhh Thank you, hehe.

Germany: Italy! What did I tell you about hitting on girls that are younger than you!

Anastaysia: No, It's alright. I'm fine with guys hitting on me, I get this alot! And are you serious that this is the Northern part of Italy! *Points to Veneziano* _Then Romano shows up._

Italy Romano: Hey little brother are you talking with that po-...Who is she?!

Germany: This is my co-worker who will be assesting in this Confrence and so on. Her name is Anastaysia Draganov from St. Petersburg, of the U.S.S.R.

Both Italian Brothers in Unison: Really?

Italy Veneziano: But, she doesn't look scary at all. How can she be Russian?

Anastaysia: Actually my Ethic group is Russian while the rest is all from different parts of Eastern Europe.

Both Italy's again: Ooooohh? _while truning to each other_

Italy Veneziano: Want me to show you to the confrence room?

Anastaysia: Of cource, I don't really know the layout of the building anyways._ Veneziano takes her hand and walks to the next room on the right._

Every Country in the UN left for the important meeting or confrence to solve the big issue on the War reperations and Germany's apology on invading Belgium. Of cource, Germany was quite nervous to apologize to one of the least important Countries-no wait, he was nervous on apologizing to all the Countries. Its not like he started WWI, but to the other people no. After the assassination of the Austrian arch-duke Franz Ferdinand, everyone put the Blame on Germany. A few minutes passed and all the male Countries stare at Anastaysia for bref moments, espesially Prussia which of course the Germens scorn the Russians for many years even during World War I. Russia was talking along with Anastaysia, America was annoying England, and Japan with Italy's conversation was about Germay's strange russian girl.

Italy Veneziano: Hey Japan do you know Germany's new girlfriend?

Japan: You mean Miss Draganov-chan? Germany introduced her to me before you showed up. Why would you say 'girlfriend' when she is just Germany's assistant for a while until Germany can repay his war debt.

Italy Veneziano: Oh, I just know he want's to tap a Russian girl.

Japan: What does 'tap' mean again?

Italy Veneziano: _Waving his arms and hands like a stereotypical Italian _Flirt, 'get it on', hang out. There's many different meenings in romance. _freezes and puts his hands down_

Japan: Hm...ok

* * *

-1:23 pm Lunch break-

Anastaysia POV Now!

Some to the tentions between America and Germany was really wierd. I mean, I know America as this brilliant Country, why is he the one to blame everything on the Germans? Five Minutes ago he was rambling on and on with Burgers in his mouth, and spitting crumbs on the floor. Boy, was Germany not likin' it. They need to learn the way's of peace. Hmmm Maybe the *Treaty of Versallies* will do him some good.

[Treaty of Versallies] *_Presidant Wilson wanted a peace tready in Europe. However, some of the Ministers of France, Austria, and many other European Countries opposed the Tready including some Americans because it was unconstitutional. Radified in June 1919 finally ended WWI...the Germans were the ones who signed this, and took the blame, and gave the Brith of 9 new nations includes Poland, the split up of Austria and Hungary, the Baltic States, the Ottoman Empire renew the name Turkey from their ethic group, and more. Of cource, Germany lost land and it's pride as a nation thus entering the start of hiper-inflation which pissed off the Germans cause of no good reasources, and the war debt was pretty high. Wow France.*_

I took out of my lunchbox a Turkey and ham sandwitch, a mini bag of BBQ potatao chips, and my brand new bottle that was really cute its a dark purple aluminum can, filled with sweet tea. The tea I made myself my mom taught me how to do a quick way of making a picture and a mini bottle of tea without the long 3 hour wait. She was a great cook too so I learn how to cook from her, thats how I made all of my lunches. I usually made my lunches all by myself without the help from my mom. So we never had any meals during the day, our family reutien was to get up make your own breakfast, Lunch make your own, and Dinner same thing which at some piont I accedently made a really fancy meal for Valentines Day which was not really necessary, but my mom accepted as a token of my gradditute for my love of the family, it turned out alright in the end.

Soon as I almost took a bite of the sandwitch, the red headed Italian Veneziano pops up right next to me. You know the guy who said I had Pasta sause on my lips. Yeah, this is bad. He took a glance at the sandwitch I made from my special talent of cooking maybe he's gonna offer me some tips or some awesome recipes for my next dish? Veneziano then took a look at me with his flamboyant eyes that kinda made me blush. Lets hope I won't fall for him. I always fall in love with different guys no matter what type. I'm more of a vunerable girl, I've fallen in love with a sexy Russian dude who had lots of tatoos, a Dentist, a Greek Chef, and more that I can't name at the top of my head right this instant.

He stard at me with is cute eyes and spoke " Your one lovely Russian ya know that?" He said

"Well your kinda cute" I replied blushing. I have no freakin' idea why he's here. He seems to be getting away from Germany, or something I'm not sure of. God I get so nervous in front of boys. I turned away when he puts his left hand on my chin and I turned to him back, as he spoke again "You should be a moive star. You look as if you've won so many Oscars."

Oh god, I knew it. He's flirting with me! "I uhhhh...don't know what to say"

"Its ok." As he pulled up a chair and sat right next to me. A little too close to me where our thighs meet. What is gonna happen next I thought to myself. "I wanna here all about your life"

I blushed madly when all of a sudden he puts his left arm on to my left shoulder making me sweat a little. The red headed Italian puts he head on my right shoulder relaxing it. "Please? I never meet someone like you before at all" I couldn't say anything in response. I was frozen until his lips reached mine, and it happened. I put my sandwitch down to feel his soft Aburn hair, and I was going for it. My trance to the kissing was not gonna end. I had to stop the kiss when I opened one eye to see Germany at the front door in shock and dissaprovement on his face.

I let the kiss go quickly and I took of with my lunch. I grabed the can and my bag as Germany was gonna yell at him so I did not look back. "Sorry Italy!" I said taking off to the front door to the next confrence room on the right where the original meetings are so I could eat my lunch in peace.

* * *

-2:00 pm Confrence Starts back up-

Japan's POV

This young Russian girl sure is suspusous. She looks nice and all, but for some reason I don't trust her. I've never trusted any country until I started opening up to other people (Sakoku). Maybe she'll be my friend? I hope she is no chriminal, but she doesn't look like a leginament chiminal. I don't know what to do. Then Anastaysia came by next to me to sit at the open set. What just happened?

"Privet" She said. Her face was nice and clean unlike America who was still babeling about the Split up of Germany's land after 30 minutes. I could use a time off of all these meetings. I'm sick and tired of listening to nothing but the heavy topic that'll just make matters worst.

"Hi Anastaysia-chan." I replied. Anastaysia looks nicer up close. I don't see any scares or anything. Maybe my doubts about her changed just a little. She really does keep her hygeine up.

"Hey uuuummm Japan" She said as I turned to her she was already madly blushing. I kind of blushed back to not seem mean. "I need to talk to you in private"

"Oh but what about the confrence?" I replied with question in my voice.

"There's no time! Please?" She said finally as she gives out a hand in front of me. I took the hand only she forcely tugged me out of my chair and I loosely followed her brute force. I can see the wierd look in her eyes that said 'Come here and be with me'. Who is this women she doesn't look like a regular scary Russian. America saw us heading to the door and then spoke up.

"Japan and Anastasyia. Where are you going? we have a meeting to get through" He yelled with Hamburgers in his mouth muffuling the sound.

"It'll just be a second!" Anastaysia yelled back mocking his muffiling sound of hamburgers. I never seen her like this. It's like she's a whole different person. Or is this just plane dibotary? I like her."I wanna speak with Japan-san for a moment"

"Make it quick. Don't start making out on me, and skiping some parts of the meeting. They will be important later on you love birds." He said back to us at the door as we walked out.

"Thanks America your my Hero" She said with a salute and winked. America Blushed madly when she said that. He had to sit down to make sure nobody saw him blushing like a stereotypical Anime girl.

"Anyways back to the topic. Germany! What made you the boss of Europe?-

* * *

-Cut off to the hallway at 2:39 PM-

Anastaysia's POV

I know how things are when I'm next to boy's. I explained some of my history with dating guys I don't like, or I haven't really gotten to know. I usually rush things too fast, and I wanna be with someone who is nice and quite. That's my kind of type. It been a habit sence I was little. I telled him about the part where I dated a guy who was a complete douchebag, and I meet him only once and pretty much a bad relationship. The rest was all about High School.

Japan was confusied on why I tolled him all this. I just needed to get the word out that I'm prone to getting lots of guys, espesially when I comes twards my parents. They never let me have a strange boy around the house, and I'm a virgin. Yes, I have never had any sexual relationships with mature men yet. I'm only 19, duh. I wanna save my virginity for someone extra special. Not for something that involves going all the way.

Anyways, this needs to be spread to all the male and female Nations that I'm a vunerable girl who want's to stay out of a real relationship. I only had 5 Boyfriends.

"Let me get this straight" Japan comprehending my talk about me almost getting to the point where I need to make my own desistions. "Your a really weird girl who thinks you need a random boy to be your boyfriend, and you end up failing at that relationship because your a family of a Royal Russian Bloodline."

"Yeah" I said "I don't know how to understand wiether or not I'm good at being in a real relationship. I see the Nations look at me funny as if I am the real Anastaysia. But I'm really in love with other Japanese guys. Their like this Kawaii- It's Kawaii right? this Kawaii sensation in my stomache after I just meet the guy. I can't get over how hot they look. Sorry but I like you a lot now." I was red as the devil.

Japan was shocked with the look of dispare. I didn't know if he got what I said. I think this fullfilment is allready accomplished. From now on, I'll have to distinguish this idea to the other Nations. Let them know if one of them loves me. I'll get to know him or her. Yes even a girl..problem? Let's hope none of the Italian Boy's flirt with me. I'll end up in one of their beds before too long.

* * *

**YEAHHH! My first Chapter of my very very first Hetalia fanfic. Thank god my OC doesn't sound like a Mary-sue. Does she? I don't think she does, she sounds more like a protagonist in a random history moive filled with hot Personified Countries...and that is Hetalia B&%*$es!**

**Translations: Privet means Hello in Russian. Kawaii means Cute or something pleasent in Japanese.**

**Anyways. I hope you liked it I'll post the newer chapter later on. If I have time cuz of school and all. I even have an American History test coming up on WWII. Hope I'll pass!**

**Also I tend to do random fanfictions of different Anime/Manga. I depends on what kind of enthusiasim I'm in. Like for my TekkenXOuran. I don't think i'll be able to finish it in time before the school years done. I'll be a senior then!**

**Oh well Bye!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Shake it, or Not?**

-4:00 Parking lot-

Prussia's POV

Why is it that I'm the only Germinic counrty where I have to save my brothers ass from humiliation? Its not like i'll be here forever. Oh well, that's my brother for sure, but that one Russian girl is pretty Hot...for a forgien girl. She isn't as awesome as me though. I wanna know her name as well. I ponder this question in my head and headed to my brother who was just getting out his keys.

"Hey West, do you know your assisstants name is?" I said in my usuall voice

"Her name is Anastaysia Draganov" He replied

"Oh" I said back with a stern look on my face. Golly i'm so awesome for asking the question. He might have a crush on her too. Oh this is just too good! "Aaannddd?"

"And no i am not falling for just a teenage girl"

"Wait are you saying that she is, like, what 17?" I yelled. Germany turned to me and spoke out his mind about this...girl.

"No! I don't know her real age!" He yelled in my face with that awesome aggresive temper of his. Well, that's just West. "I seriously don't know!"

"Sooooo you don't know how old she is, yet she looks like a freakin' goddesss!" I said back at his face. I loved to piss him off. I could just laugh my butt of right now, but its a bad time to do that. I usually piss him off at bars, but damn. This is the confrence building of my awesome country. Who knows what will happen to me after 20 years? I'll still be here 'cause i'm a country so I live forever. "Anyways, wanna go grab a drink?"

"Sure" He said calming down. We definatly need to work on his anger issues, and that hot Russian girl is just the thing to make him calm his balls.

"Count me in too!" A familiar voice came up as what you expect Ms. Dragunov with breathing in her voice, had she'd been running all the way here this far into the parking lot? I mean, we are pretty far from the confrence building. "I need a drink as well. I promise I'll behave if i get drunk."

"Uhhhh are you a legal age? I don't think a-" Cut off! How?

"I am! Look!" She grabs her wallet and shows me right in my face her ID. Wait? is she...older than I think?

"Your...21?"

"YES!" She yelled with some sober in her cracking voice. She didn't have to yell. Still, I'm suspicious of her acting ability well...for a Russian. Their scary. Shivvers came down my spine when she calmed down surprisenly. I haven't seen a girl this aggresive scence West cracked during WWI. "I'm sorry...I had a rough day with all the counrties looking at me funny. Its like a curse put on me by God. I've had tons of papers i needed to fill out and-" I cut her off. Sorry had to interuped.

"Hey hey hey hey. Don't say that, even if your lets say a 10-20, with France looking at you funny. Even if some of the dudes look at you funny even Italy has a thing for you-" As I almost cracked up, and smiled only to figure out Anastaysia's worry in her eyes. She did look completely appauled. Well she is a hottie. "I'm sorry I had to. Hop in little missey, West will drive us to the nearest bar!"

"Sure, that'll calm me down." As she hopped into the back seat, and drove us to _The broken Bottle. _Yes, it is that awesome!

-4:50 pm The Broken Bottle-

Anastaysia's POV

It's only been a few minutes, yet i feel depressed. I have not idea what I'm doing with my life. Its just a waste of time with all the Country guys looking at me funny even Sweden was looking at me even if I think he's gay. I sighed out big time to some of the countries behined me already drunk at the bar counter. What was going on behind me you ask? If i recall China was disiplining Japan about his economy, Austria was apoligizing to Hungary who happens to be drunk, Prussia and Germany were singing, well German folk songs, and I was drinking the weakest drinks that they've had only to see Russia pop up behind me and sat right next to me.

"Whats wrong? Not enough Vodka to drink here?" He said not drunk over one-no TWO bottles of Vodka. Russia...the only Country in the world is where I'm from that'd make me happy. So my desistion he was to get drunk in front of the boys and later on get pregnet with a bad hangover, but its in my blood not to get hangovers due to my family's alcohol gene. "I know, I propably drank the entire barrel of Vodka, If you want I can order you something to drink?"

I let out another sigh. "I don't know." Depressing

"Come on little girl!" Yelled Prussia who was happen to be behind me in the conversation with me and my mother Country. "Your Russian~! You should be drinkin' not soberin' Can I have the honor of getting ya a drink from the good old awesome Prussia!"

"Uh, Ok. Your right. I'm young, single, and I don't need to listen to those idiots who say no to a good time!" My enthusiasim came back. I really do need to stop being a drag old hagg. "Thanks for the offer though, I'm buying my own drinks"

"Huh, but why? don't you want a gentlemen to give you a good time?"

Oh no. My nervousness is kicking in! I dispise these random nervous attacks. Just kidding I just wanna see Japan who was sober dispite all the other Country dudes getting drunk. Also yes, I lied about my age. I'm not 19. I'm actually 21. I even tend to lie...alot! I actually think Japan is the Hottest guy I've ever meet. The truth is that I love attention, and I enjoy being part of a Royal Russian bloodline. So how about a little fun?

I got out of my seat to only see the guys behind me say 'hey where you goin' or 'wait', they see me sit next to Japan who was drinking Sake, and I sat next to him really close to his arm.

"Uh, Kon-niichawa? I'm sorry can you move a bit over, please?" He said with the dissaprovment in his actions, and voice.

"I'm afraid I can't." I said with a seductive voice which I think eveyone in the room got a boner. "I want you. Anytime." Whispering into his ear in time he got up quickly, took my hand, and dragged me to the unisex bathroom forcingly pining me to the wall. I'd say most of the guys got a bad dose of envy. Sorry Japanese guys are hotter than you.

There was no expression on his face to describe the situation. Speaking up he said. "Why do you do this to me? Don't you know how embarresing that was?"

"I thought you were gonna be the one to kiss me once you dragged me into the-" He kissed me hard with tounge. I kissed back and feel his black thick hair in my hand while he touches me, and takes me into one of the stalls. I kind of get the feeling Hungary is inside the bathroom as well but who cares. I GOT JAPAN~.

We look at each other once we broke the kiss. I kind of got the feeling again that I'm going way to far for this, but I want him now.

"Wait! I didn't bring a condom." He finally said breaking the scielence "I don't want something like this."

"Your in luck sushi guy" As I brought out a condom near the toilet. "And I don't wanna have sex in a bathroom stall, it feels unconfortable if we did it here, and its a public place so, to your place?"

The Japanese Man looked straight at me with his dark blue eyes under my pale brown eyes as we exchange glances. I didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You uh, wanna do this at your place instead of a noisey bar yes or no?" I said.

"Do you want to have fun a little first?" Japan replied.

He seemed right. I haven't had this much fun since Prom. So, why not have some fun even though it is a pretty small bar for a German bar. (See the Irony). Well, first of all I can dance with him, and then have sex. Seems fair.

"Yeah I kinda wanna dance a little"

"Well, why not! Lets dance Japan." I said with enthusiasim.

Throughout the whole party scene which i'm not much of a fan to be part of. This was the only time where I could actually have fun in years. Well, only 2 years to be exact, and this was a way to get out of my comfort zone. My audatious sinces kicked in about 40 minutes later. We partied in the bar for hours as if time just stop to make us feel happy that this will never end.

**Yeah Second chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I've got a little sneak peek for anybody looking foward to the third chapter.**

**Translation: Kon-niichuwa well means Hello or hi in Japanese**

**A really bad hangover can lead to lots of problems.**

**Bye, and don't forget to Review if you want more!**


End file.
